youtubetotaldramacampfandomcom-20200213-history
Interns
Lola Click HERE to see Lola's Page Unnamed Interns Two interns were seen playing badminton with Trent and Tyler, but lost. and Tyler]] Three interns were seen testing out The Three Challenges of Death, but all three of them died doing so. Bobby He was a mentioned intern who Chris had considered hiring for the job, but Bobby picked his nose, so Chris picked Lola instead. Ben Click HERE to see Ben's Page No Name Assistant No Name Assistant, aka "Assistant" was Chris' assistant in Season 2. She was known for being very greedy and wanting money. In Extream Cliff Climbing, The Assistant says that she stole and destroyed her mom's car, and is working to pay it off. Dakota offered The Assistant all of her winnings if The Assistant could cheet to make her win. The assistant agreed and gave Dakota immunity passes, tricks, and tips. Unfortunetly for The Assistant, Mutant shot a fireball at her, causing her to burn, and eventually die. It is said that her ghost still haunts the island... Alejandro Click HERE to see Alejandro's Page Ally Ally is an intern that made a short appearance in Season 3. She was the one who launched the metal balls for the contestants to catch in the first challenge. When Ben confronted her on why the balls were metal Ally appologized, and said that she was used to Chris being the host. Ally belongs to MinistaMama (on YouTube) Rhiannon Rhiannon made a very short appearance in Season 3, when Ben mentioned the bombs that were placed in the ground. Rhiannon was seen with a stick of dynomite laughing evilly. Rhiannon belongs to MissPinkLegend (on YouTube). Liam Liam made a short appearance in Season 3, when he told Ben that they couldn't find 'it', refuring to the billion dollar prize. Liam kinda belongs to TheTDCommunity (on Youtube). James James was an intern with a small part in Season 3. Ben told him to search for the billion dollars in a toxic mine. He went in but was trapped by mutant gophers. He showed up again in "Lola VS Everyone (Part 2)", slightly mutated. James belongs to TeenTimeWeekly (on Youtube). BB BB was an intern in Season 3. He was kidnapped by Carol, and questioned about the location of the billion dollars. BB said he knew nothing. BB belongs to Bikkebane (On YouTube). Benj Benj was an intern that was captured by Carol. He, along with 5 other interns, were burnt by Carol. He belongs to 3BenjNZr (on YouTube). Camile Camile was an intern that was captured by Carol. She, along with 5 other interns, were burnt by Carol. Camile belongs to TotalDramaDawn1/Thinkingfunn3r (on YouTube). Barbra Barbra was an intern who was supposed to help Chris judge a challenge, but was randomly lit on fire. Barbra belongs to Heather201029 (on YouTube). Ieuan Ieuan was an intern who was supposed to help Chris judge a challenge, but was randomly lit on fire. Ieuan kinda belongs to TotalDrama1100 (on YouTube). Mattie Mattie was an intern who was supposed to help Chris judge a challenge, but was randomly lit on fire. Mattie belongs to MattLoganProductions (on YouTube). Angie Click HERE for Angie's page. Joey Joey is one of Chris's newest interns. He was hired to remove a rock from the dock. Although, he pushed the rock away, he was crushed by the rock. Joey belongs to DegrasssiFan (on Youtube.)